Neo’s Demons Storyline
by Demon Neo
Summary: Neo recieves some startling information.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All events and backstories are completely made up.

(After the Fall of Beacon Neo and Roman are struggling to escape the destroyed city filled with Grimm and Atlas soldiers lead by General Irons) (will be told from a 1st person POV by Neo)

I struggle to stay upright as I clutch the cut on my side and try not to blackout from the pain. Roman looks over at me and says "Stop being a baby and hurry up. If we stay here we'll be captured or killed." He lashes out with his cane, hitting me right where I was clawed in the side by a Grimm and knocking me over. I begin to tear up from the pain and collapse up against the wall of the half-destroyed building we're in. I look up at him, my vision blurred by my tears and the pain and weakly respond "It's over, Cinder betrayed us and we have nowhere to go. She left us to die here." He growls in anger and kicks me in the side as hard as he can, causing me to fall to the floor and quickly blackout from pain.

About an hour later…

I open my eyes and hear the familiar sound of a helicopter and look around to see that I'm lying in the floor of a helicopter troop bay and that Roman is talking to someone who I can't see from my position on the floor. I struggle into a sitting position and am horrified to see that I'm surrounded by Atlas soldiers and hear Roman saying "I'll give you the girl in exchange for my freedom" and then hear an unknown voice reply "Deal." Everything I cared about is gone and now even Roman is turning on me. The man who took me in when I had no one and trained me is giving me up to save his own life. I'm scared because I'm a wanted criminal and Atlas might put me in jail or just kill me to save themselves the trouble. If I live I want a chance to redeem myself for what I did and maybe begin to have a normal life. I push myself to my feet, clutching my side and as the Atlas troopers raise their guns, weakly say "Please help me. I'm injured and need medical attention immediately." As I say that I take my hand off of my side, exposing the bloody cut that slices along the left side of my rib cage. One of the soldiers inhales and mutters "Son of a bitch, she's hurt badly." They lower their guns and one helps me over to a seat and gently lowers me down as he says "You need to rest. We're flying to Atlas now and we'll take you straight to a hospital." I nod in thanks before drifting off into darkness.

This is part one of a series I'm working on. Constructive criticism is encouraged as I'm extremely new to this. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All events and backstories are completely made up.

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of humming machinery and realize that the soldier on the helicopter made good on his promise and that I'm lying in an operating table in what I can only guess is a hospital. In a split second two thoughts flash through my mind. The first is trying to determine if I'm safe and the second is a burning desire to exact my revenge on Roman for betraying me. A doctor walks into the room and seeing that I'm awake, says "Good, you're awake. I'm happy to tell you that you have made a full recovery from your wounds and that you're free to leave in about an hour after we finish up your paperwork. Be sure to get plenty of sleep and make sure you eat a full meal seeing as you're dangerously thin due to starvation." I nod and reply "But I'm a criminal, why would you just let me leave?" He checks his clipboard and says "According to my form you've been pardoned off all crimes under the condition that once you're able to, you are to enroll in Beacon Academy." I shake my head in confusion as he walks out of the room and I lie back onto the pillow and begin to process everything I was just told.

This is Chapter Two of the Neo series I'm working on. My plan is for each chapter to be short but include a piece of information that is vital to the storyline.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All events and backstories are completely made up.

One week later, Vale…

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital and the scar on my side has begun to fade away. I enrolled in Beacon like I was told to and start today but have several problems. One, I lost my weapon weeks ago and two, because of what I did school is going to be a living hell. I've already begun to feel the well deserved hatred in the form of insults and minor physical abuse from various students on the airship with me. I gaze out the window and am looking out over the city when another student who's name I haven't learned walks over. I brace myself in anticipation of an attack but am surprised when she says "Hi, I'm Calypso. You're Neo right?" I look over in suprise and hesitantly respond "Yes." She's about my height with brown hair and purple eyes and has what appears to be a pair of sai as her weapon. She smiles at me and says "Don't worry, I'm not like those other kids. I know you just want to start over and make amends for everything you did. There's a great pizza place near the campus, after orientation want to grab a slice?" I think for a moment and then say "That sounds nice, thank you."

That's all for chapter three everyone! Feel free to give feedback on Calypso and let me know if you want me to have her stick around as a main character or not.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All events and backstories are completely made up.

I slowly walk into the main hall of Beacon Academy surrounded by the other new students and stand silently in the back of the crowd as we assemble in front of a small stage. Feeling a small panic attack building up, I close my eyes and take a couple deep breaths until I feel better as the crowd quiets down and Professor Ozpin walks onto the stage and adjusts the microphone. He taps the mic and says "Attention new students, I am Professor Ozpin and I would like to congratulate you on successfully enrolling at this academy." The noise level picks back up as the crowd cheers and claps in happiness and respect. Calypso looks over and says "It can only get better for you, right?" I shrug and respond "I sure hope so or the next four years are going to be rough." The crowd begins to disperse as students drift off to their assigned dorms and I'm about to do the same when someone grabs me by the shoulder and spins me around. I turn and have my scream stifled as the person who grabbed me pulls me into a dark alcove and clamps their hand over my mouth. They remove their hand and I gasp as I recognize the face of Cinder staring me in the eyes. She raises a finger to her lips and says "Roman sent me. He says that you'll pay for joining the enemy. And don't try and tell anyone, they won't believe you." Before I can respond she vanishes in a cloud of smoke and I stumble back into the hall. Thankfully Calypso didn't notice and I say "I'm starving, if that offer for pizza is still good, I'd like to take you up on it."

Thirty minutes later…

We're walking down the street and while Calypso is happy and smiling, I'm keeping my head down and trying not to draw attention to myself. We reach the diner and sit down in a booth next to a window. Calypso says "Don't worry, I'll order for us." I smile and nod in thanks as a waiter walks over. Calypso places an order for a full sized steak and cheese pizza. When it arrives my jaw drops, it's the best looking food I think I've ever seen. We dig in and I eat a full meal for the first time in weeks. After eating we pay the bill and head back to the school to get some sleep.

I will be keeping Calypso around as a main character and am trying to make longer chapters. I'll try to post whenever I get a chance so the releases for new chapters are going to be pretty random.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All events and backstories are completely made up.

I'm standing back in the main hall where we're having our teams assigned. I'm detecting a pattern in the team names, they're are the names of colors. I silently stand and wait as team after team is called up and formed. I wait until I hear the words "Calypso Davison, Yorick Crescent, Avery Woods and Neo, uhhhh Torchwick, please come to the stage" before raising my head and smiling. I'm surprised that they gave me Roman's last name but seeing as I don't have one of my own it'll have to do. The four of us step up onto the stage as Professor Ozpin says "The four of you are now Team CYAN and will work together for the next four years that you will be spending at this academy. Here is your new team dorm number and a set of keys for the lock." As he says this he hands us each a key and a map of the dorm buildings with our room labeled on it. We state our thanks and we walk out of the room and head up one of the many staircases to the upper levels where our dorm is. We walk down the hall until we find our room and walk inside. The window on the far wall shows me that it's getting dark outside so I walk over to one of the four beds in the room and lie down to sleep, figuring that I'll speak with my team tomorrow.

Sorry for the wait everyone! Anyways, I just want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
